Secrets: Airantou
by holmestalentsmaster
Summary: Takes place after manga chapter 126. Discover Ikuto's past with him and company. Go on the trip that will change their view world. Who said light and darkness are the sides of the world ?, Even a coin has one miniscule but existing area between the sides. Look at the world within that area, the Gray path.


**Chapter 1**

In the island of Airantou, we find our protagonist sleeping soundly during a calm night or so it seems.

"It`s time" Ikuto says standing up from his bed in Suzuran and Takatora`s house. He sneaks out from the room taking a last glance of the people sleeping, Suzu and Misaki.

Suzu was slepping at his bed`s left while Misaki was at his right. Both of them wearing robes that by chance were revealing their bodies, that were sprawled onto the futons.

"Damn, can`t they sleep without showing such unladylike poses". Ikuto said while holding the nosebleed ."They`re really beautiful. I`m glad that they`ve become friends fast. I just wonder that the reason that they get along is because they are more than friends". Ikuto thought.

He stepped out of the house and looked around to see if anyone spotted him, it was a clear night and the moon was shining great. When he was starting to walk, he felt a presence well known to him.

"Where are you going, Ikuto-kun". He sighed and turned around to see the master of the west looking at him suspiciously." I guess you didn`t tell Suzu or Misaki that you`re going out?". Asked Karaage."No, I didn`t", Ikuto answered and continued coldly." And where I`m going is my business, not yours, Karaage. Do not follow me".

"The hell is this aura, it`s like being face-to-face with a deity beyond anything". Karaage thought while shuddering non-stop." It`s like the most devilish demon is a few feet away from me, not even Suzu and her mother combined could emit this kind of aura, in fact he's not even trying to do such a thing so this can't be more than a hundredth percentage of it. To think Ikuto could have this kind of presence".

Seeing the strongest master on the island shivering like a scared child, Ikuto noticed what he was doing and stopped his presence, apologizing." I`m sorry for scarying you, Karaage-san. It might be for better if I explain this to you, knowing you will just follow me and this involves Suzuran and Takatora".

Karaage froze when Ikuto mentioned the names of the people he considered family." What does Aniki and Anego have to do with this".Asked Karaage surprised.

"You see, Karaage. Tonight, I'm going to solve two of the three mysteries this island has. The first is about Suzuran's _supposed_ disappearance and the second is why Michiru, Misaki and Suzu have such things like scent and body estructure the same. And do not comment on how I know that their smells and body are equal. Just follow me quiet, Karaage and if I'm right by tomorrow, the village will know a secret that has been going for years". Explained Ikuto to the rooster that is his sparring partner while walking towards the mountain without turning back.

"Okay, I'll trust you. Lead the way". Said Karaage hoping onto Ikuto's shoulder.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Morning came into the Airantou island. And a rooster didn`t woke up some people, named Suzu and Misaki, that had to wake up by themselves. When they woke up, the first thing they noticed was that a certain young man was missing and a master too. So they decided to split up and search in the village.

**SUZU`S pov**

I run through the village searching for Ikuto, I didn`t worry much about Karaage because he always disappear this time of the day. I know Ikuto knows the island and how to handle himself in a various situations but that didn`t diminish the worry I was feeling. Also he didn`t say anything to me or Misaki-san about going out.

"You promised me, you promised me that you wouldn`t go around without warning someone first". I said to myself. Suddenly I feel my eyes water and unconsciously use my hands to wipe the tears that are threatening to fall.

In the mean time that Ikuto has come to the island, I felt myself changing even now I can feel it. I can feel my cheeks get hot and my heart beating fast when he is near, when he compliments me bliss involves my being in a warm embrace and now that he is away , it feels like I`m all alone, my heart looks its griped by a cold hand.

Because of him I learned what happiness feels like in life of two people that live together, the sadness that I felt when I was alone wthout otou and okaa-san disappeared and was replaced with a feeling stronger and bigger, I wonder since the first time I saw him and kissed him, "why am I blushing over the CPR, I didn`t even know what a kiss meant that time? Wait, that was my first kiss". I shake my head to get rid of the hotness on my face, resuming what I was saying when I kissed him on the beach to save him from drowning, it felt like it wasn't our first meeting nor the first time we touched, when I am around him and touching him, it feels familiar, right, like I was made to stand near him always.

Because of him, I was also introduced to feelings that weren't good. Like when others girls had a good time with him, I'd feel angry, that I discovered was jealousy. When he'd get along with the other girls or didn't pay much attention to me, I feel gloomy, depression. When Misaki came and Michiru was with him, I would want to do the things they've done with him, envy. But the good parts outweigh the bad ones.

I asked Obaba and Tsurara-san what all of this means, they said that I WAS IN LOVE while chuckling. At first I didn't believe them, after all the only love I felt for Ikuto was the family one and I denied that I loved him more than that. The day after I denied he was kidnapped by a youkai that turned to be his little sister, Misaki, that wanted to take him home.

We chased the youkai all the way to Tsurara's mountain, I wasn't ready to admit that I loved him so I thought that if he did go home, it'd be for the best. When I saw that girl taking him away I finally realized my feelings, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. So I fought and managed to push her back and at the second I was going to save the man I loved, the jutsu that streghtened me faded and she restrained me with a snowball. I couldn't believe that I was going to lose him, I was so close, I had the chance to be with him and because I was careless and dumb to not admit my feelings, I was going to never see him again, I screamed trying to stop her and I couldn't, I was about to break in tears when I heard something breaking I looked up I saw a sight that made me heart beat fast again, he broke free. And when he said he would stay on the island and fight for it, I had to restrain myself so much from kissing him that time, he had chose this island, to stay here with me and the others in place of being with his family. I was truly shocked when we discovered it was his little sister and was a little suspicious of the way she looked at him but shrugged it off, after all he said I and the others were also his family, I was so happy.

The other day when Misaki-san woke up they had gone to talk alone, me and Ayane tailed them. We learned many things about Ikuto and his family while eavesdropping, I also couldn't help myself other than being envious of her by having him all this time to herself. But nothing could prepare me for what was going to happen next.

Misaki kissed Ikuto, her older brother , and confessed that she loved him more than as just siblings and didn't care what others thought . I wanted to rip her head off at the moment she kissed him, but I was jealous because she did what I wanted to do. Shocked was an understatement as we were thinking it was normal for siblings to do. But Misaki and I talked and we became friends.

"I need to find him fast"

**MISAKI's pov**

I searched frantically for onii-chan, he has been disappeared since last night. What if he got hurt? No, he won't, i have to believe in him. But what if a girl found him injured and decided to take advantage of his injured state to have him all to herself. I definitely need to find him.

"Where are you Onii-chan?". I wondered out loud.

My thoughts driftedback to my brother. He always took care of me when I was sick, smiled at me when I was depressed, helped me stand up when I fell, wiped my tears when I cried, cheered me up when I was sad. My brother is one of a kind not just as a older brother but also as a man.

Since I was little, my brother was always the person by my side and i wanted it to be like that forever but he was separated of me by a storm, the storm that brought him to this island. When i heard that my brother was thrown to sea while he was on a boat by a tempest, I was scared like never before in my life, I honestly thought the worst but something told me that he was okay somewhere and I believed it. Sometime later I was looking the sea when I saw something inside a bottle floating, my hopes had gone high up even though i knew that the chance of it being something I hoped was slim but still I took the bottle and read what was inside, it was a letter, a letter from my beloved Onii-chan, I jumped around and hugged the letter to my chest tight. The letter said that he was living in an island that only lived girls, of course that made me nervous because I knew he could have a relationship there, my worries vanished when I read "_I am sorry for breaking our promise, Misaki"_, these words made me happy beyond reason knowing he remembered me.

The promise we did is that we would go on a date in my birthday, because I had something important to tell him. What I wanted to tell him was only three words, that I always wanted to say to him "I love you, Onii-chan". For some, they might think you don't need to tell him that, he already knows; they are just partially right and that is for I love as both a man and as my brother, I've always felt this way towards him; I don't care if others would think it's wrong because we're related by blood or its incest, almost all the families practiced incest before in Japan, so what if I love my brother and want to have a family with him, is it so wrong to find happiness in the one you love? To me, him being my brother is just a bonus, it means that we share something that other couples don't, our blood and to me it makes our love the purest in the world.

Now that my brother decided to stay in the island, I'll stay with him plus I saw how that girls looked at him during the fight and I won't let my man fall into their hands. Still once you get to know the girls they are great friends independent if they are after Onii-chan. Also me and Onii-chan got some time alone to talk, I discovered that the reason that he ran away from home was because of a misunderstanding, I was so angered that I kicked him. Even if I love him as a man, he's still my brother and siblings will always fight with each other. After I explained what happened to him , I asked him about the promise and he started apologizing, seeing him apologize honestly to me I couldn't hold back. I kissed him. I gave my brother my first kiss ever, I deepened the kiss and held him close to me as he stopped struggling and kissed me back, just because it was my first kiss , it didn't mean that I didn't know anything about it, I had read various magazines that said to do some things while kissing. My first kiss with him far surpasses every sensation I experienced so far, our lips touching, our bodies glued and our tongues dancing. The only thing I regret is that I wanted the kiss to last longer, by the way It lasted half minute. When we pulled apart we still were close and our faces hot, after some seconds, he asked why I did that, I answered with my confession. He didn't believe and asked why I would have fallen for him. My answer was " Because you are my brother and the only man I loved, love and always will". I said for him to not get worked up because I'll slowly make him love me back definitely. Even now I can't believe I confessed so boldly like that and I blush because of it but I definitely don't regret having done it.

"I will find you".

**GENERAL pov**

"Misaki, did you find Ikuto?". Suzu asked sweating slightly.

"No, and you?". Replied Misaki also sweating. Suzu shook her head signaling no.

Both girls heard some ruckus near Obaba's house, they looked at each other sending a message almost telepathically and turned walking to Obaba's place.


End file.
